Volume 12: The Holy Kingdom (DROPED)
by Junkzi
Summary: The empress of the Holy Kingdom asks for help to neighboring countries, including theocracy and the Sorcerer Kingdom?
1. clarification of doubts

**Hello! Before beginning the reading I would like to clarify that I know the difference between the Draconic Kingdom and the Holy Kingdom, including the name of Queen; Draudillon Oriculus, it is not a mistake or a confusion, just take it in your mind and enjoy reading!**


	2. Prologue

**Hello! My name is Junzki, before reading this story I want to clarify some points.**

 **My native language is not English so I write and then translate with Google translator, so if you find some kind of mistake, please let me know!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue:

The Queen of the Holy Kingdom was someone who did not seem old enough to handle an entire country, her name was Aldora Raptis-Caristeas, she had the appearance of a girl, a "loli", however she had a vast number of years Lived, unlike her appearance, she was very wise, however ...

"Ah ... what should we do? What did I do to deserve this..."

She was generally in a cheerful mood, mischievous but above all things was charismatic, however, today was depressed, the reason ?, was because his kingdom was about to be destroyed, product of war against beast men.

"Do we still know nothing of the messengers?"

Asked the princess to her adviser, he was an old man with a long, white, uncared beard, yet with a decent haircut. With a long white dress that made him look like a magician. He was a man who, if he had to define it with a word, would be "Wise." His name was Flux.

NOTE: Imagine the Third Hokage, but higher and full of life.

"Yes! As expected, the Empire did not send anyone, they said they were too busy with the subject of their vassalage. The Kingdom will not send any adventurer, however on orders of Princess Renner they will send their two personal guards, called Climb and Brain Unglaus.

"Oh? Does Princess Renner of the Kingdom Re-Estize command her own personal guards? »

This last interrupted the report of his adviser Flux, in fact, when Flux heard this from the messengers who were responsible for asking for help the kingdom could not believe it.

*COF cof*

Flux pretended to have a little cough and continued with his report.

"Besides ... The Theocracy Slane will send to the Black Scripture."

"What did you just say?! Is that true?"

As expected, Empress Aldora could not control herself by hearing the latter, she was almost certain that the theocracy would not help, as they had their own problems with the elves, she hoped that in the last case they would send the Scripture of the Windflower or of the light.

"Yes, it seems that the war with the elves is quite controlled, so our messenger was told that they could take certain liberties, and since the Holy Kingdom is an ally they would spare no expense in helping us."

"Is not that wonderful? With your help we will almost assured victory!

"This is the empress, however, there is still a messa-"

Before Flux could finish his sentence, someone came quickly and excitedly into the room, Flux recognized this person, for he was the messenger who went to the Sorcerer's Kingdom. Nevertheless...

(Why is he so agitated? Maybe ... Was there a problem?)

Flux thought this as the messenger caught his breath and prepared to give his message.

«Empress Aldora Raptis-Caristeas, Chief Advisor Flux, I request to speak to deliver the message that the Wizarding Kingdom gave me.»

"Forward, submit your report."

Aldora told the messenger to continue while giving him a warm smile.

"Yes! The Sorcerer's Kingdom will send its team of adamantite range "Darkness" »

"Well, though, that was not what got you agitated, was it? Tell us what happened. »

Flux did not expect the Wizarding Kingdom to help them, after all the Wizarding King was a Undead who despised life, so why would he help them? However even if he offered to help them they would not be surprised to that extent.

"This has nothing to do with the message, however, when I asked them how long they would come they said they would arrive in two days."

«HM? What method of transportation will you use? »

The messenger turned a pale face, Aldora and Flux knew that what the messenger said would be what made him uneasy in the first place, so they just kept waiting as the messenger prepared to speak.

Dragons.

"What?!"

Flux exclaimed on hearing this last one.

"What did you say?!"

"They will come mounted on Dragons."

The face of everyone present looked pale. Who do I imagine that dragons, which are a reason for worship for the Holy Kingdom, would be used as mounts?

"Are you sure they will come in dragons?"

"Yes sir, as I prepared to leave, a total of 3 Frost Dragons approached and showed submission pose to Ainz Ooal Gown, while he ordered one of them to bring me back while telling the other dragons to prepare They would have a trip. "

«HAHAHAHAHAHAHA»

A thunderous laugh was heard in the throne room where they were. It was the Empress.

«DRAGONS? HAHAHA In truth Ainz Ooal Gown is a very funny person HAHAHAAHAHAI LIKE IT ... I LIKE IT ! AHAHAHAHA »


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Mission: Save the Holy Kingdom.

Ainz, as in most of his days, sat at his desk in E-Rantel, with a mountain of papers waiting to be checked.

«Ah ...»

Ainz sighed, after all, for a Japanese man who spent his whole life in an office, this mountain of papers was too much for him, however he had to give the impression that this was something simple and that he could take care whenever he wanted and how he wanted , For he was an absolute ruler, or as Ainz liked to call himself; The CEO of a small business.

"Is something wrong Ainz-sama?"

Albedo, who was with Ainz noticed that his beloved was distracted.

"Did something get your attention?"

"No, Albedo is fine."

"YES!"

"However, now with the dwarves under our flag ... I realize that Carne Village has become more my ideal city, than E-Rantel ..."

At that moment, someone knocked softly on the door.

"Go."

Ainz indicated to him sixth, if maid this day that opened.

"As I command, Ainz-sama."

She spoke with a respectful bow to Ainz and turned to open the door.

"Ainz-sama, the old Lich, Ugliv, wishes to meet with you."

(What, a lich? ... Ugliv ... if I remember correctly he is in charge of Foreign Affairs ... that will have happened ...)

Ainz realized that Sixth was waiting for an answer so I spoke.

"Okay, tell Ugliv to come in."

"As I command, Ainz-sama."

With this, the maid opened the door gracefully and let the old Lich pass by.

«Ainz-sama in his mercy, will grant you a small audience old lich Ugliv.»

"Thank you."

With this the lich stood before Ainz and Albedo and bowed.

«What happens Ugliv? Why do you want a hearing? Did something wrong happen? »

"No Ainz-sama."

"So? Speak lich. »

Albedo, who had kept quiet, ordered the lich to speak.

"YES! A messenger from the Holy Kingdom arrived, requesting a diplomatic audience with you Ainz-sama. "

"Oh? The Holy Kingdom? Did Demiurge finally make her move? »

"That seems to be the case Ainz-sama."

Albedo gave Ainz a warm smile.

"I understand, tell the messenger to come. I'll see him right away. "

Albedo and Ainz were not surprised by this news, because Demiurge had previously warned them that a messenger would arrive, so Albedo told Princess Renner to send his two bodyguards. The wizarding kingdom would send Momon and nabe. To make a great impression on the Holy Kingdom, the mission for the world would be, "We will save the Holy Kingdom," while the secret mission of all in Nazarick would be "We will support you to become my vassals."

Of course, for the moment they only knew about this plan Demiurge, Albedo, Nabe and Ainz (Although he only understood what he had to do, not why he had to do it.)

"I listen and obey, Ainz-sama."

With this, the lich retired to tell the messenger that Ainz-sama would see him right now. It was about 5 minutes later when the door rang again.

With this the process was repeated. And the lich came back, but now he was accompanied by a human.

He was short but had a good shape, especially in his legs, he basically looked like a typical messenger, someone who could travel great distances quickly.

He had blue hair, tanned skin, a leather belt, and what looked like iron boots.

"Ainz-sama, here is the messenger of the Holy Kingdom, for your visual delight."

With this, the messenger bowed, although reverence indicated respect, the face of the messenger had written the word FEAR.

However, Ainz did not care, just wanted to hear the message.

"I made a space for you in my busy schedule, so dear messenger, why do not you tell me the message that the Holy Kingdom sent for me?"

"Yes, the Holy Kingdom would like to ask in his great mercy for help to the Sorcerer's Kingdom which his esteemed person rules."

"What kind of help, messenger?"

"Yes, I do not know if you know it, but the Holy Kingdom is being attacked by the Beastmen, and we are about to lose, so we wanted to ask for help."

With this the messenger returned a respectful reverence.

"Do you think that's the way to ask Ainz-sama?" Humans like you should kneel and beg mercy to Ainz-sama. "

«SILENCE ALBEDO»

"Yes, forgive me, Ainz-sama."

The messenger still had a face of deep fear, however, seeing that Ainz did not immediately reject it after asking for help, gave him some hope.

"Dear messenger-owner, I would like to know that I would be willing to give your country in return for our saving."

"Yes! Our country is about to be destroyed, so we will spare no expense, we will give them anything they wish, however, only the country will be granted. "

"What do you mean?"

"If, as I said earlier, our country is about to be destroyed, so my kingdom sent messengers to the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Baharuth Empire, the Slane theocracy, and you, the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Ainz acted surprised, however he already knew about this information.

"I see ... well, in that case, I'll send my adamantite rank team, Momon and Nabe."

The messenger was surprised, not so much because Ainz Ooal Gown sent his best adventurers, rather, he was surprised that Ainz Ooal Gown, the mighty Undead who hated the living, agreed to help them.

"On behalf of my country, I thank you with all my heart, now, if I may ask, how soon will I arrive in my country? It is planned to begin the plan within 6 days which is what would normally take to reach the Holy Kingdom from here and the Kingdom. "

The messenger was curious about the time, had heard many stories that the Sorcerer Kingdom had Soul Eaters, who could travel at high speed, however, was not prepared for what he would hear.

"In dragons."

The messenger's face was completely pale.

"Excuse me, I do not think I have heard you well, in your kindness, could you repeat what you just said?"

"Dragons were given to Momon and Nabe, in other words, to travel in dragons."

The messenger could not believe it, in the Holy Kingdom, dragons were worshipers, in other words dragons were their gods, but ... for such powerful beings to be used as mounts ... it was too much.

"I see you do not believe my words messenger-owner, Albedo calls the airline Frost, that the dragon # 4 come immediately."

"As Ainz-sama orders."

Albedo cast the spell [Message] to Aura, transmitting the orders he had received from Ainz.

"The frost dragon number four, will be at the entrance within 5 minutes.

"Well, messenger-donor, we still have to prepare, please come back and forward the message that the Sorcerer Kingdom will help the Holy Kingdom."

With this the messenger left and was surprised.

He saw a great white dragon wearing a horse-like saddle.

"I have been ordered to take you to the Holy Kingdom, is that right?"

The messenger could not speak, the dragon was talking respectfully to a human ... he could understand it if he were a wyvern, a dragon not pure, they could be tamed, however, a purebred dragon being tamed ... was unheard ..

"Delivery courier?"

"Ah, yes, the Holy Kingdom is well."

Please go up.

With this the dragon showed a pose of submission, it was just a pose, because only slightly bend his knees so that the messenger could climb.

"Hold yourself well, messenger, have some water on one side of you. Now, Airlines Frost Dragon number four, section DracUber, Starting the journey !. »

With this, the dragon and the messenger set out for the Holy Kingdom.


	4. Explanation of the Holy Kingdom and the

**Hello, so that there are no confusions, here I will clarify what happens with all this.**

 **It's hard to explain, but I'll try haha**

 **I think here will a little Spoiler in the story that I have in mind, so ... meh :v**

 **I know that it is the dragon kingdom that is at war with beast men, I also know that the queen is called Draudillon Oriculus, I think that there comes all the confusion of why I put the name however, I repeat that it is called that way, I will clarify Here (comes a little spoiler) that this race of beast men is not the same as the one that is attacking the dragon kingdom. That is why in later chapters I mention this fact.**

 **I also hope to clarify this a bit with some mini fan-arts that I'm doing, my character writing cards black. But this a little later haha.**

 **Now yes, I also want to clarify that I write this in another language and apart I translate it with google translator, so the translations are not the best, likewise, I re-read the story in search of some error, but sometimes I Happens (GOD IS PUBLISHING THE HISTORY AS GOOGLE TRANSLATES IT, IS MORE VISUAL CANCER THAN THAT IMAGE HAHA)**

 **Now, enjoy the story, and I hope to clarify your questions a bit xD**


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was morning, when Ainz still had no work at all.

Only sixth had arrived to supplant the maid who had worked with Ainz the day before.

It was then that Ainz was dressing that he sent a message to Albedo, because she told Ainz yesterday that there was a very important issue that had to be discussed.

«[Message], Albedo, are you there?»

"Yes, what does Ainz-sama want?"

"Let's discuss the subject you asked for yesterday, come to my room now."

«TO ... TO YOUR ROOM? I GO TO AINZ-SAMA IMMEDIATELY»

(No, it's not what you think Albedo.)

After listening to Albedo's agitated voice after hearing that Ainz was calling her room, Ainz could only feel a little embarrassed, because he had not realized that he had to choose his words better.

Seconds later someone knocked on the door.

"Go."

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

Sixth opened the door and returned with Ainz.

"Ainz-sama, it is Albedo-sama, who wishes to discuss something with you."

"Okay, let her in."

"Yes, as you command."

"Ainz-sama! I am here, as you order. "

"Albedo ... What are those clothes?"

"Yes! As you called me to your room, I thought you finally wanted to make babies."

Albedo's clothes were different from her usual white dress. It was basically a white bikini with gold edges and a small black corset that contrasted with her bikini. Some crimson sneakers and some stockings.

«Albedo ...»

Ainz only said this with a little sadness, because he did not feel anything.

"Albedo, I called you here to discuss the matter yesterday. But where is Demiurge? »

"But..."

Albedo now looked a bit discouraged, but only lasted a second before returning to his usual smile.

«Demiurge is currently in the Holy Kingdom.»

«HO? I thought this was his plan and we were going to discuss the three of them. "

"No, Ainz-sama, do not you remember the words you said yesterday?"

(The words I said yesterday? ... WAS THAT AT THAT MOMENT?)

Yesterday, Ainz returned to talk to Gondo, because in the treasury of the Dwarven Kingdom they found a sword that even Ainz could use, so Ainz wanted to ask the runic blacksmiths what that sword was.

(Damn, I was thinking so much about that sword that I do not remember what I said to Albedo yesterday.)

"I'm sorry Albedo, but I do not remember."

"Oh, do not worry Ainz-sama, after all, talking to someone like me should not be very important to someone like you, who is the leader of the highest beings."

"No, that's not Albedo, please, could you repeat what I said yesterday?"

"Of course, yesterday you said that Demiurge was not necessary, because you felt that the work he had was already a lot."

"Ah, that's why he's not here."

"This is Ainz-sama."

"Well then, let's begin."

"Yes, to begin the holy kingdom send a messenger to ask Ainz-sama for help."

"Help?"

(DAMN, I said that a little high, I have to act like I knew the whole Demiurge plan.)

«Is something wrong Ainz-sama? Could it be that you do not remember that part either? "

"Albedo, I'm sorry, but this development is a bit different than I had in mind."

(I manage to answer him somehow. I have to be more careful.)

"Please do not worry, your plan must be millions of light years better than Demiurge's plan, so could you tell me about that plan?"

"No Albedo, this is Demiurge's plan so we will follow his plan as he asks."

"Yes, then, if I may, the beast men will attack the Holy Kingdom, they will think they can not ..."

Before Albedo could finish his sentence someone else knocked on his door.

It was Shalltear.

"What are you doing here, Shalltear?"

"Ara ~ Albedo, were you here? I came at the request of Ainz-sama."

"Is that true Ainz-sama?"

Albedo looked suspiciously at Shalltear.

"That's right, I call her here so she could hear our plan."

(Although I actually call her because of her incompetence, I hope that in our conversation Shalltear asked her about the plan to Albedo, I count on you Shalltear!)

"All right, Ainz-sama, as I was saying, the beast men will attack the Holy Kingdom, but they will think that they will not be able to defeat them because of their massive numbers, so they will send someone to ask for our help."

"But did not the beastmen attack the Dragon Kingdom?"

(Good question, Shalltear! I knew I could count on you.)

"Really ... your little mind still amazes me Shalltear. Even after that explanation ... Well, I'll explain it step by step, I hope you pay attention.

«Hey Albedo! It is not necessary to insult me in this way. "

"There's no other way to call you, you little girl with fake tits. Well, before wasting more valuable time of Ainz-sama, I'll start with the explanation, pay attention Shalltear. Demiurge kidnap some beast men, it was about five thousand / 5,000 to attack the Holy Kingdom. "

"Five thousand? Is that a great force? "

(Shalltear is right, five thousand could be easily destroyed ... although for this world it may be a lot ... I will pay attention.)

Ainz thought as he was quietly listening to the conversation between Albedo and Shalltear.

"That's why you should stop talking to people, Demiurge use magic [CopyCat] which creates Doppelgänger Demons, they can copy the form of whoever is commanded, however their level is one / 1 and can be easily defeated. Demiurge can create up to twelve thousand / 12,000 of these demons so there is no problem about them being few.

Of course, the Holy Kingdom does not know this, and they will not dare to prove it. This is also part of Ainz-sama's plan. In the future, the Holy Kingdom may reproach the Dragon Kingdom for letting go of the beast men who attacked them, this will create a conflict that can be solved by the adventurer Momon.

"Awesome! As you would expect from Ainz-sama, you are indeed impressive. "

(Well, that's an awesome plan, actually.)

"No no no, Shalltear, this plan was made by Albedo and Demiurge, I do not deserve any credit here."

"Not only that Shalltear, we now know that the Empire had nothing to do with the item that control you, I will order Princess Renner, who is now a slave of Nazarick, to sent her two bodyguards, and apparently the theocracy Slane will send soldiers too, with this, we can bring to light or discard those who used the item against you Shalltear.

(Princess Renner?) If I remember correctly, she was a human who captured Albedo's attention, did not? I even gave him a class change item, but why do they need send their bodyguards? )

Shalltear seemed to feel a bit of anger, happiness, shame and gratitude, all in a mixture of emotions that only let her say a few words.

"Hoh? Do you mean that I can finally take revenge?"

(I see, in truth, it seems that they get bad, but seeing Albedo worrying about Shalltear ... It really makes you see that both are appreciated.)

"That may be Shalltear. However, we will need to send Momon to check the situation.

"Then let's not waste time, Shalltear, I'll leave Narberal here, you'll come with me."

"But Ainz-sama, will not that be dangerous?"

"Probably Albedo, but I will trust Shalltear."

"YES! Thank you Ainz-sama. »

Shalltear said this with tears in his eyes, about to burst into tears.

"However, Shalltear, you will have to do a few things before, first, you will leave your Spuit spear, second you will be forbidden to walk away from me, unless I say so, and finally, I know it may seem too much, but you will change your clothes. "

"Do not worry about me Ainz-sama, just to know that even after everything I did, you can trust me, it fills me with happiness ... However, all the clothes that peroroncino-sama left to me are things that You can not use it daily ... »

"Haha."

Ainz gave a small laugh before speaking.

"Do not worry Shalltear, I'll make you some dresses so you can go with me, now, I'm going to E-Rantel. Albedo, how long will the messenger come? »

"Yes, it is planned that it will arrive in about 2 hours."

"Then Shalltear, come to the E-Rantel room within 3 hours."

With this, Ainz left with Sixth.

"I thought you would say somethig Albedo."

"Why did you think that?"

Now without Ainz, Albedo and Shalltear spoke normally.

"Ainz-sama will dress me with clothes from his private collection ... but now that I think about it, why does Ainz-sama have women's clothes?"

"There are things we do not understand about the higher beings. And Shalltear, we may be rivals, but still, I get an idea of how you feel. I will not fight you now, at least not until we finish this plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll talk to Renner. "

"Wait there Albedo."

"Yes, Shalltear?"

"Before that, why were you alone with Ainz-sama in your room? I can not stop thinking about that. Why in your room? Could not we have spoken in E-Rantel's conference room? "

"Oh, that's because Ainz-sama and I were about to make babies."

«HAAAAAAAAAAH ?!»


	6. Chapter 3

Note: Please remember that I'm was writing this in another language and then I Translate it with Google Translate so please do not bother if the translation is not quite correct, I read it a couple of times looking for errors but my English is not so good, so I could correct the basics, at least until it was understandable haha. Also, if you notice errors, please let me know and I will correct it immediately.

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

The Re-Estize Kingdom was having a confrontation between the royal faction and the noble faction, the reason? Was Ainz Ooal Gown, some nobles wanted to recover the lost lands (E-Rantel) and wanted to start a new war, but this time against Ainz Ooal Gown. Other nobles knew that this was stupid and their vote was for the royal faction, who did not want to engage in a battle against this mysterious sorcerer, who could easily destroy the whole kingdom.

Renner, who was not present at the meeting knew more or less what was happening, but of course, she could not say anything, the only thing she could do now was continue with her acting as an innocent girl, she was enjoying his snack that consisted Of cookies and tea, when something came out of his shadow and I speak. He was a shadow warrior.

"Human Renner. Albedo-sama has a message for you. »

With this Renner's face changed by a totally different one, the smile that always had disappeared, his eyes that were usually full of life were now off, basically Renner's face seemed as if he had no emotions.

She was safe in her room, even if she knew that all the servants were busy with the meeting where she was discussing what to do with Ainz Ooal Gown, her dear Climb and Brain Unglaus could still be around, and although Renner knew they would not go in without calling Before the door, Renner was not so careless as to be trusted.

Once she made sure no one would interrupt her and was sure no one would be listening to her, Renner spoke to her in the shade.

"Preparations are done. Please tell Albedo-sama that you can start anytime. "

After a few seconds Renner felt as if someone was talking directly to his head. It was the magic [Great Message] was a magic superior to the low level magic [Message] because with this there was no need to speak, simply thinking of the words that you wanted the other party to receive was enough. Of course this was useless in Yggdrassil since it was only a variation with a few benefits, however it used more mana, but here was a good use.

[Great Message]: "Renner, Ainz-sama has orders for you."

[Great Message]: "Of course if Albedo-sama, please let me know the wishes of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."

[Great Message]: "Ainz-sama wants you to send your two bodyguards, the people who are always with you, on a mission to the Holy Kingdom."

[Great Message]: «The Holy Kingdom? ... AH please forgive me Albedo-sama. Of course I will carry out your orders and those of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, although now it could be a bit difficult since now the royal faction and the noble faction are having a meeting. Although of course, I will carry out the orders of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama as soon as possible. "

"Tsk, that's why humans are really useless, they can not carry out such a simple order. Could I have been confused about this human? "

[Great Message]: "Do it as soon as you can. A messenger will come from the Holy Kingdom asking for help, you will be the one to send it. "

[Great Message]: Yes! Albedo-sama. »

With this, the message line between Albedo and Renner was cut off.

"Haha, I have work to do."

Thus, Renner began to devise a plan to be able to send Climb and Brain Unglaus.

It was about 4 hours before the meeting finally ended. As usual, King Ramposa III was going to Renner's room. At first the royal faction asked him to rest, there was no need to visit his daughter after such a long day, this was over until the king told them:

"Renner is the only thing that relieves my tired heart, so I will not fail to see it."

After this, no one from his royal faction ever asked him again about that.

Renner was in his room waiting for his father, after preparing the dialogue he would surely have with his father, someone knocked on his door. Renner knew who he was so he just opened it without asking who it was.

"Father, please come in."

"I apologize for always bothering Renner."

"Father, please do not worry about it, nothing worth mentioning. How was the meeting?"

At the moment King Rampossa III heard this, he forced a smile. King Rampossa has always been known to be a benevolent, kind and supportive king, but when he spoke to Renner he sometimes let his true personality emerge.

"Those nobles, they are idiots, they do not understand that if we fight with Ainz Ooal Gown the kingdom will be completely destroyed ... Instead, they want to fight against him by their damn pride. Not only that, now that Gazef is gone, I feel I lost something valuable. I do not have the same confidence in protecting my subordinates, not as I had a few months ago. "

"Why do you say that, father?"

"You know what happened in the war against the Empire on the plains of Katze, right?"

"Yes, I think everyone knows."

Renner said this made a sad face, but of course, this was only a performance because she really did not feel anything. She would only worry if it was Climb who had been injured. However, Renner is terrified to think about this possibility so he does not analyze correctly.

"Well, Gazef came out to stop those monsters, even at that moment, I still believed that Gazef would come back and let him escape ... The result ... well, you know that."

"I understand the situation a little bit."

King Rampossa made a small face of joy, he told this to Renner because he thought he was incompetent and could unload with her, telling him his true thoughts. However, all this time, Renner used it to be able to find out information that should be secret and devise his own plans.

"Not only that, the Holy Kingdom sent a messenger."

«The Holy Kingdom? The Kingdom that has great protective walls? "

"Yes, they are apparently being attacked and need help. However, we can not offer it, the nobles will not send anyone. And the royal faction has no one competent to send. "

Apparently King Rampossa looks really sad because he could not help.

"Did they offer any kind of reward?"

"They did not say it explicitly, but they said that anything would be fine while we saved their country."

"I see ... Father, allow me to send someone on my own."

"But what do you say Renner? Who would you send? You do not have diplomatic power so you would not receive anything to save them. All would be given to the Kingdom. "

"Father, I want to help the Holy Kingdom. That is all."

The King showed a bright smile and proudly said.

"You really are Renner, you do not see for your own interests, only for the common good ... All right, send whoever you think necessary, I will take responsibility."

Thank you, Father.

"Do you know whom to send?"

"Yes, I have a clear father, I will send Climb-kun and Unglaus-san."

«Hoh? Will you endanger Climb-kun? Renner, that's not like you. "

"Father, I want to help and I trust that he is able to help."

King Rampossa III began to reflect, and after a while he nodded.

"Well, as I said, I will take responsibility for your actions, but I will not be able to do anything if something happens to Climb."

"Do not worry about that father."

After discussing a few other unimportant things, King Rampossa III left the room, with this, Renner asked one of the maids to call Climb and Brain Unglaus.

Later, Climb and Brain arrived in Renner's room.

"Princess-sama, I'm Climb, I'm coming with Brain-san."

"Oh, of course Climb-kun, please come in."

After receiving Renner's approval, both Climb and Brain Unglaus entered the room.

"Did something Renner-sama happen?"

"Oh, nothing serious, Climb-kun, only I have a small favor to ask of you."

"What is it, princess?"

"I want you both to go to the Holy Kingdom and give some support."

«To the Holy Kingdom?»

"This is Climb-kun."

"Of course Renner-sama. I will obey every command of you until my body is in pieces. "

Climb put his fist close to the heart and spoke with pride.

Note: Picture the greeting of Shingeki No Kyojin haha.

"What do you say Brain-san?"

"Well, I promised Gazef I'd take care of Climb, so naturally I'll go with him."

"Oh right, if I remember correctly before the war started you wanted to meet Momon-sama, right? He did not meet and now with the Jaldabaoth affair they saw him again but could not speak properly with him either. is not true?."

"Yes, it is true princess, but why do you bring up this subject now?"

"Well ... Because there is a good chance that Momon-sama will also help the Holy Kingdom, so I thought they could take advantage and finally talk to him."

"Hmpm, one more reason why I should go, we must prepare Climb, it will be a long journey."

"Ah, talking about it, they'll leave in two days more or less, I'll talk to Evileye-san, maybe I can get Momon-sama to wait for them and travel together."

Brain gave a big smile, this was because he thought that Princess Renner actually sent them because Climb and himself wanted to talk to the legendary adventurer known as Momon.

"Well that was all Climb-kun, Brain-san, please prepare properly."

"As Renner-sama orders."

"Yes, princess."

With this, Climb and Brain left the room of Renner, each one going directly to their respective room to prepare for this great trip.

"Hi, Climb, the princess is really benevolent, is not she?"

"You're right, Brain-sama, but what's the point now?"

"Come on, do not tell me you did not notice."

"About what?"

«Ahh ...»

Brain sighed, as if all his will to live were in that sigh, Brain thought that Climb was better than the one to have endured the thirst of blood of Sebas, nevertheless, in other aspects thought that Climb was only a normal boy, inclusively clumsy.

"Look, with everything the princess said, do not you think it's strange?"

"I still do not understand you Brain-sama."

"She sent us so we could talk to Momon-dono and ask her for advice."

"Ohhh."

Climb exclaimed, with an air of respect for the princess.

"Brain-sama, are you still interested in that vampire?"

«Yes, Shalltear Bloodfallen ... A monster that can not be defeated ...»

Brain said this with a little fear in his face, even his voice was more muted than normal and there was nowhere Brain that played and annoyed Climb.

Scene Change; Renner's Room

In that room were three people who were in complete silence.

Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, the owner of the room. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra the captain of the Team of rank Adamantite "Blue Rose" and finally Evileye a member of the equipment of Lakyus.

"Then Renner-sama. Why have you called us so urgently? "

Lakyus spoke first, to break the silence of the room.

"I need you to do me a favor."

Renner said this with a smile that would make any man willing to give his life to protect her.

«Hoh? What kind of favor? »

The one I spoke with less respect was Evileye. She spoke with a monotone in her voice. To this, Renner answered.

"I want you to talk to Nabe-sama and Momon-sama, that I want you to wait for Climb-kun and Brain-sama."

«W ... WI ... ¿WITH MOMON-SAMA ?»

The one that raised the voice in the room was none other than Evileye. She was surprised that this room had mentioned her rival and the man she loved. Lakyus and Renner only showed a forced smile upon seeing the sudden change in behavior of their partner and friend Evileye.

"Haah, control yourself and disguise even a little Evileye."

Lakyus sighed wearily as she watched Evileye's childish behavior and rebuked her.

"Anyway, can you do it for me?"

Seeing this Renner only spoke with his usual smile.

"Of course, yes, princess-sama!"

"Hi, is not I the leader Evileye?"

"Sorry, sorry."

After Evileye was reprimanded a second time by Lakyus regained his composure and apologized. After discussing with Renner the two members of Blue Rose left their room.

Time Jumping: About two hours after Blue Rose spoke to Renner.

After Evileye used the magic [Message] to talk to Nabe and inform him what happened, after a time of waiting Nabe called again her and they agreed.

Once they accepted, Evileye summoned the whole Blue Rose, the reason ?.

"We are gathered here because I want to ask you a favor."

"What is all this about "Shorty"?"

The one that I speak for all, was Gagaran. Another member of Blue Rose.

«I want to ask for a vacation.»

... Silence and a moment later.

«HAAAAH ?!»

All in unison exclaimed surprised.

"Why so suddenly Evileye?"

"Well, you know Lakyus, I do not think they will let me go with Climb-kun and Unglaus-san as part of the team, and we will not receive any financial compensation."

«Hah ...»

Lakyus sighed tiredly, but as team leader and as Evileye's friend she knew what she had to do. But all the other members of Blue Rose could only smile to see Evileye be so honest.

"Hah, all, I can not make this decision by myself, is it all right if we put it to a vote?"

Ok

"I dont see why not."

"I agree." "That's fine."

"Well, now that we all agree. Please, Gagaran, tell me what you think. "

"Okay, after all, our Shorty wants to have a little romance."

"Aunt?"

"Why not?"

"Tub?"

"Well, it would be fun to see how they reject Evileye so no objections."

"YEAHHHH, THANK YOU! ALL, I LOVE THEM! »

"Tranquilize yourself Evileye, even if we give you permission, you still have to speak correctly with Climb-kun and Unglaus-sama."

"If I know Lakyus."

Evileye did not have her usual monotonous tone of voice, on the contrary, her voice was like that of a little girl. Full of life. After discussing several issues regarding the team and several other things. Evileye started to see the climb.

Change of location: E-Rantel / Sorcerer's kingdom.

They were about to reach the Sorcerer's Kingdom, which was once known as E-Rantel. Brain and Climb put on heavy faces thinking it was here when they spoke quietly to Gazef for the last time. Of course Evileye knew this and said nothing. They just kept walking, but when they got to the entrance everyone turned pale.

«A lich ?!»

Of course, they knew that Wizard King Ainz Ooal Gown was a powerful undead, he had an army that could destroy everything man-made, heard stories, yet seeing him in person was even more impressive. They spent so much time in front of the door admiring and fearing at once what they saw. The lich only saw them but they did not realize.

Ajam, excuse dear travelers. Could you ask, is everything okay?

They all immediately turned to see the old lich. The one that spoke was Evileye.

"We came to see Momon-sama. We are going to travel with him on the part of the Kingdom Re-Estize and the Wizarding Kingdom. "

"Oh, Ainz-sama told me about that, but he only mentions two travelers, could I ask him to put himself in this notebook here?"

Awesome, no one thought anything other than AWESOME, a lich that could devastate a small town was working like any other human would. No, he was even better than any other human as this could be defended as most humans could not.

"Miss?"

Evileye realized that some time had passed since the Lich spoke so I quickly answered.

"Ah yes, then, with permission."

Evileye grabbed the pen and wrote it down in the notebook.

"Miss Evileye? Is that okay? »

Evileye nodded.

"Very well, then, please enjoy your stay in the Sorcerer's Kingdom."

With this, the three, Climb, Brain Unglaus and Evileye entered the Wizarding Kingdom. They hoped to see all humans frightened or somehow uncomfortable, after all, walked along with Death Knights that could destroy a city by themselves, Soul Eaters who were hungry for the living acted like pack horses .. It was simply an impressive sight, no single human showed displeasure, even the merchants shouted to buy merchandise with them ... Among all that commotion, they saw a black figure waiting in front of something that looked like a hotel. Evileye recognized him immediately and threw himself on him.

"MOMON-SAMA!"

Leaping over Momon and hugging him, it seemed he was hugging a spice of trunk, however Evileye did not care, because he could finally be close to his beloved again.

Note: Please imagine how a Koala grabs the trees, basically so does Evileye.

"Evileye? Blue Rose's Evileye? »

"Momon-sama has been a time."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to accompany them, obviously, by the way, where is Nabe-san?"

Note: Yes, she calls Nabe for "san."

"She will not come with us, but someone else will be with us."

«Momon-dono is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Brain Unglaus.»

Someone interrupted Momon's talk with Evileye.

"My name is Climb, it's a pleasure Momon-sama."

«Brain Unglaus and Climb? You two will be the ones I will travel with, right? »

"That's right, we will be in your care Momon-dono."

"I say the same, Unglaus-dono."

Should we leave?

Climb asked.

"Oh no, sorry about that but my partner is not ready yet."

«Nabe-dono?»

"No, I was discussing that with Evileye, she will not come with us this time, it will be another person, but still, please do not doubt her strength."

While the Climb and Brain were worried to know who this person was, Evileye only wondered if she was a woman, and more, if it was another rival. When a sweet voice sounded, the three of them turned as if their neck had a spring, especially Brain, which was completely could not speak, that little girl with big breasts was wearing a dress different from the Gothic loli black when Knew, and was even wearing a strange mask, but Brain Unglaus will never forget his figure. The figure of the vampire who could never win.

Note: It is a Valencian mask.

"Sorry for the delay, Momon-sama."

Who spoke was neither Momon nor Climb, even Evileye was quiet, both were impressed because even with that mask both could say that it was a world-class beauty, but who spoke was Brain Unglaus with tears in the eyes.

«Shalltear? SHALLTEAR BLOODFALLEN ?.


	7. Chapter 4

**Note: Please remember that I'm was writing this in another language and then I Translate it with Google Translate so please do not bother if the translation is not quite correct, I read it a couple of times looking for errors but my English is not so good, so I could correct the basics, at least until it was understandable haha. Also, if you notice errors, please let me know and I will correct it immediately.**

Chapter 4:

Ainz was with Shalltear and four Vampire Brides inside a room of the luxurious hotel "The Golden Pavilion", Ainz was showing him clothes of his personal collection to Shalltear, so that he could travel with him, since his usual dress was of divine class, for Which would cause problems to lose.

"Ainz-sama, I think this would be fine."

Shalltear chose one of the hundreds of dresses that Ainz had taken for Shalltear to see and choose.

"Very well, then, Shalltear withdrew me so that you could change. I'll be waiting outside. »

"Oh, Ainz-sama, please wait a moment."

«What is Shalltear?»

"Oh, I was wondering if you would not want to stay."

Shalltear said this timidly as he was a little flushed. He was obviously ashamed to say such an indecent thing.

"Shalltear, I can not stay, I have things to do."

Ainz answered Shalltear calmly but in fact Ainz's mind was a mess.

(Damn, that took me by surprise, I expected something like that from Albedo, but generally Shalltear is more reserved ...)

"Then Ainz-sama, will you stay when you have time?"

"I'll think about Shalltear."

With that Ainz left the room, of course the objective of Shalltear was to approach more to Ainz while Albedo was not near, for her, this was an opportunity that could not waste. If anyone had seen that, he would feel a little sorry for seeing that they rejected a beautiful girl like Shalltear, but she could only feel joy. After all, the Supreme Ruler had not denied his request, so he still had a chance to seduce Ainz.

"You, begin to dress me."

"As you wish, Shalltear-sama."

As Ainz walked out of the hotel, he was completely lost in thought.

(Ah, well, that's normal in Shalltear, peroroncino-san set it up to be his perfect character ... if I remember correctly in his configuration he had a necrophilia fetish, right?)

What should be a walk of about 10 minutes from the room to the hotel entrance was nothing, because Ainz walked too fast, and even increased his speed unconsciously. Once at the entrance of the hotel he stood near the stairs that led directly to the main street. After a while waiting, I hear a childlike voice calling him.

"MOMON-SAMA!"

A small woman jumped on Momon and hugged him, it seemed he was hugging a spice of trunk, however Evileye did not care, because he could finally be close to his beloved again.

Note: Please imagine how a Koala grabs the trees, basically so does Evileye.

"Evileye? Blue Rose's Evileye? »

Momon asked disconcertedly, of all the people who could have spoken to him, adventurers, peasants, travelers, merchants, women, he could not imagine that he could hear this woman's voice again.

"Momon-sama has been a time."

"Why are you here?"

Momon, unable to understand, asked directly, after everything that happened to Jaldabaoth could ask anything and this woman would not suspect, even if it was a stupid question.

"I came to accompany them, obviously, by the way, where is Nabe-san?"

Change of place: Momon's room in the Golden Pavilion.

"We are finished, Shalltear-sama."

«Hah? It took a lot of time, it's rude to make someone wait, and more about Ainz-sama, do not you think? "

Upon hearing this the vampire brides shuddered in fear, they knew it was a huge rudeness they just did, all they could do was.

"Please forgive us Shalltear-sama."

"I will take care of you later, for now, [Portal], go away. To waste more time with you would be to disrespect Ainz-sama. "

"As you will, Shalltear-sama."

With this, the vampire brides returned to Nazarick and when Shalltear was about to leave, he put on a mask that Ainz gave him, with strict orders not to take it off.

"Ah, why does Ainz-sama want me to wear this? Well, it does not matter, I'll do whatever Ainz-sama tells me to do."

Shalltear put on his mask and went to his beloved ruler.

Change of place: On the outskirts of the Golden Pavilion.

While Momon was talking to Evileye, two other figures approached him and spoke.

«Momon-dono is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Brain Unglaus.»

(Brain Unglaus? That name seems familiar to me.)

While Ainz thought the name seemed strangely familiar, another voice sounded, it was the voice of a man, yet younger, could even be confused with that of a child.

"My name is Climb, it's a pleasure Momon-sama."

A child in white armor appeared before Momon. After hearing the child's name, Momon remembered why the name Brain Unglaus seemed familiar. He was in the moment that Jaldabaoth / Demiurge attacked the Kingdom. And the child was a direct servant of Princess Renner. Ainz did not remember their names since while he was discussing the plan with Albedo, Ainz was too worried about how Albedo reacted after telling him that he wanted to go to this mission alone with Shalltear. So I do not hear the names of people who would be with him, so he decided to ask them directly and in a way that would not raise suspicion.

«Brain Unglaus and Climb? You two will be the ones I will travel with, right? »

"That's right, we will be in your care Momon-dono."

When I heard this, Ainz felt like a great weight was going off and answered politely.

"I say the same, Unglaus-dono."

Should we leave?

Climb asked.

"Oh no, sorry about that but my partner is not ready yet."

«Nabe-dono?»

"No, I was discussing that with Evileye, she will not come with us this time, it will be another person, but still, please do not doubt her strength."

While the Climb and Brain were worried to know who this person was, Evileye only wondered if she was a woman, and more, if it was another rival. When a sweet voice sounded, the three of them turned as if their neck had a spring, especially Brain, which was completely could not speak, that little girl with big breasts was wearing a dress different from the Gothic loli black when Knew, and was even wearing a strange mask, but Brain Unglaus will never forget his figure. The figure of the vampire who could never win.

Note: It is a Valencian mask.

"Sorry for the delay, Momon-sama."

Who spoke was neither Momon nor Climb, even Evileye was quiet, both were impressed because even with that mask both could say that it was a world-class beauty, but who spoke was Brain Unglaus with tears in the eyes.

«Shalltear? SHALLTEAR BLOODFALLEN ?.

«Are ~? Do you know my sister's name? »

Ainz remembered that he had spoken with Albedo about changing the name to Shalltear for this mission, at that moment Ainz did not understand it but now he did. Of course Shalltear followed the orders received and answered as if Shalltear was his sister.

"Your sister? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MONSTER! »

Brain felt a huge urge to run, but the last thing he heard left him with curiosity and so he did not.

"That's right, I'll introduce you to my companion on this trip, her name is ..."

"My name is Amaranth, a pleasure."

Shalltear spoke in a more informal way in order to mislead. It cost him a little work but if it was an order of Ainz, all he had to do was fulfill it.

"Unglaus-san seems to know Amaranth-san's sister, could you tell us why?"

"Sister? They are identical!"

(Twins? ... No, that's impossible ... so what is it?)

Brain thought all this was a nightmare or at best a bad dream as he showed tears in his eyes.

«Brain-san!»

"Unglaus-sama."

Evileye and Climb ran to see what was happening to Brain.

"Climb-kun, she, she's the vampire who defeated me ..."

"She?"

Climb turned to see Shalltear / Amaranth while Evileye could only ask one thing.

"What does it mean Momon-sama? Why is he with a vampire? »

Momon decided to answer Evileye's questions quietly.

"Unglaus-san, she's not Shalltear Bloodfallen, Amaranth, could you?"

«Of course Momon-saa .. Momon ...»

Shalltear was about to add "sama" to Momon, however as this was a mission Shalltear would take advantage of that and try to intimidate Ainz in this way without any honorific. Thus, Shalltear / Amaranth explained.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, my twin sister, please let me explain to you, the real vampires, the vampires of the highest rank, we are born with a twin sister, each has a different personality or strength, in my case Shalltear Bloodfallen represents the Strength and I represent wisdom, in short, my sister is a strong without a brain and I am a genius without strength ... It is the case also Henupenko was dexterity ... possibly his counterpart represents kindness ... »

Brain on hearing this explanation calmed down a bit, in fact, everyone was surprised at this information except Evileye.

"Well, once the explanation is over, can we leave? Ainz-sama wants this to end quickly. "

Everyone nodded in response, but Evileye did not take her eye on Amaranth.

"Momon-sama?"

They were all waiting to know where the Holy Kingdom would travel.

"Ainz-sama was generous so we will travel in Dragons."

The one who answered his question was Shalltear / Amaranth with a tone of happiness.

«I see ...»

No one believed what I heard from that vampire, yet everything changed when they reached the entrance to the Sorcerer's Kingdom. Two / 2 dragons were waiting for them, they had saddles that looked extremely expensive. Evileye, Climb, even Brain were curious about these dragons, they were beautiful, completely white, yet Evileye could not resist the urge and wondered.

"Momon-sama: What kind of Dragon is this?"

"If I remember correctly his race name they are Dragons Frost."

Momon responded to Evileye's question.

"So, come on, Climb-kun, is there a problem if Amaranth-san travels with you?"

Climb seeing that Momon did not want a fight from Evileye or a fainting from Brain Unglaus, he understood Momon's kindness and nodded.

"Very well thanks. So, let's go."

With this they mounted the dragons in this order.

Amaranth / Shalltear with Climb.

Brain Unglaus, Evileye and Momon.

Momon explained that they would make a small stop ahead for the dragons to rest.

"Unglaus-sama I heard that you wanted to ask me some things. Why do not we take the time to rest and ask what I want?

"Please call me only Brain, and if Momon-sama, it would be an honor to speak with you of all your deeds."

Brain by now had calmed visibly, now the only one acting weird was Evileye, she was wondering whether to tell her beloved Momon that the information Amaranth / Shalltear said was a lie. However she would have to reveal her true identity and did not know if Momon would hate her for it.

Change of place: Esplanade in ... I do not know where.

Halfway through the dragons landed and an esplanade to be able to rest was so they all descended from the dragons. As they wondered if they would just sit here all night. It was here when Shalltear shattered his expectations and used something that looked like an item shaped like a small house, active and the ground began to tremble, out of nowhere appeared three small houses and a larger one, when Evileye saw this he was thinking of entering At Momon's house at night and seduce him, yet he noticed something strange.

«One / 1, two / two, three / three and four / four houses, missing one, right?»

"No, I will sleep with Momon"

(Somebody got ahead of me ...)

It was the only thing Evileye could think of, obviously Shalltear sought to forge even stronger ties with Ainz, so he would take advantage of the mission as best he could ... And he found a good opportunity. Momon / Ainz could only watch as he wondered about Shalltear's sudden change of attitude, reserved for a completely flirty attacker. The night came quickly and everyone went to their respective houses, even Evileye although with a little annoyance.

"It was my opportunity to forge bonds with Momon-sama ..."

Change of scene: Shalltear and Momon's house.

Shalltear was kneeling, and Ainz spoke.

"Everything goes according to plan, good job Shalltear."

"Yes, Ainz-sama, thank you very much for giving me an opportunity to redeem my mistakes from the past."

"But ... could you have made a house for yourself, do not you think?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you"re right, sleeping with someone like me, I should disgust a Supreme Being like you."

No, it's not that, why did you do it? All the way you've been acting weird Shalltear. "

"That is because..."

Shalltear took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's because when you left your room I asked Albedo what you two were doing together and she said that they were about to make babies."

Ainz, just fell silent ... I could not do anything else, this took him completely off guard.

"Did Albedo say that?"

"Yes!"

"And that's why you did it?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama, I'm an Undead so I'm not sure I can give birth but I still want to try to make babies with you."

"Shalltear, we're on a mission, maybe next time."

Shalltear fainted instantly, not because he felt wrong, on the contrary, it was a happiness that his body could not bear, she never imagined that Ainz could give him a small chance. Ainz at first worried but after understanding what had happened he could only smile wryly.

"Yare yare, this was the only one to return to being the usual Shalltear ..."

Ainz laid the faint Shalltear on the bed and left the house.

Change of place: Evileye House / Room.

While Evileye was thinking of telling Momon that what that vampire said was a lie, she was also thinking of a way to sneak into Momon's house, seduce him and have sex. She could bear one or two lovers, she had even accepted the defeat before Nabe, but she would not do it before Amaranth, not only was she not trusting, rather, it was a woman's pride, she did not want to be the third. While she thought this she heard somebody sing and went out to see who it was, however surprising it seemed to be Momon.

"Momon-sama? What makes you awake at this hour?

He saw momon sitting in front of a rock watching the starry sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Evileye, but I could not sleep with her inside."

Momon apologized at the thought that he had woken her up, but Evileye saw this as an opportunity to take advantage of.

"So, would you like to sleep in my house?"

"That would be fine..."

Evileye was very excited about it, so she sit next to Momon to wait for him and force him to fulfill what he said.

"Momon-sama, what was you singing?"

"Ah, that?"

Momon lacked voice strength, Evileye thought he was embarrassed and his heart was racing.

"It's an old song ..."

"Then ... could i listen ?"

"Of course, but I'm a bad singer ..."

"It does not matter any of that Momon-sama, please let me hear your voice and the song."

Note: You can skip the letter.

«Bastille mausoleum Stockyard, churchyard

Your mammy's backyard

I do not care when or where

I just care that you're there

And that you will ...

Kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over my face

Kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over the place

Kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over and then when you've kissed me

Kiss me all over again

Bastille mausoleum Stockyard, churchyard

Your mammy's backyard

I do not care when

I only care that the two of us are there

And that you, and that you will ...

Kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over my face

Kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over the place

Kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over and then when you've kissed me

Kiss me all over again Kiss me a lot, kiss me a lot

Kiss me all over my face Kiss me a lot, kiss me a lot

All over the place

Kiss me a lot

I do not care where or when you kissed me

Kiss me all over again »

Note: If you are interested in the song or somehow want to listen to it to get more into the plot, the song is: Morrissey Kiss me a lot.

«Momon-sama ...»

"Yes?"

... Silence.

"You sing horrible."

They both laughed a little and went to their respective houses. The next morning Evileye was too sad because she had not remembered to require Momon to keep her promise to sleep with her. But now she had a memory with him, that song ... she would always remember ...

After re-assembling the Dragons they reached the Holy Kingdom, everyone was surprised, it was to be expected for them dragons were their gods, almost as were the six / 6 great gods that had saved mankind years ago.

One of the knights of the Holy Kingdom picked them up and took them to their respective rooms, mentioning that the Queen would see them all (even the Black Scripture) within 4 hours, in that time they could do as they pleased. Momon and Shalltear left the castle and walked for a while, Momon worried about Shalltear and took her inside a bar to rest.

Change of place: Bar in the Holy Kingdom

When Momon and Ainz entered the bar all the men looked at Shalltear with lustful eyes, but none of them dared to speak or disrespect him, Momon did not wear his armor or his plate of Adamantita level so no one would recognize him.

Note: Imagine Raven of the anime Pandora Hearts.

.

He had long black hair and green eyes and wore something that looked like a nobility's suit. Everyone inside the bar knew that this was no place for people like them, Ainz used the magic of the tenth level [Appearance of the Barbatus demon] which allowed him to change his appearance at the expense of a large amount of mana which he would not recover while Was in that form.

In Yggrassil this magic was commonly used to deceive human races and not to murder them indiscriminately. However it was used to obtain information as the magic lost while this spell was in operation was not generated or worn, you could not fill your mana bar with potions or something, simply limited your magic to 5%.

Note: Barbatos: the demon of seduction. That's why I chose Raven from Pandora Hearts:

When they sat at a table in the bar a woman approached them and asked them for their order.

"A beer for me."

Momon was happy that he could finally taste the food of this world, all this time had never remembered the magic [Appearance of the Barbatus demon] because everything happened so fast and that magic was something that was never used that did not remember or That existed. While Momon thought this, Shalltear also asked the woman for something.

Oh, I want one too.

The lady left with a face of disgust so that after a while she returned with the drink of Ainz / Momon and a plate of food for Shalltear.

Note: The lady looked like Titis of Sirena of Saint Seiya

«Oya ~? This was not what I ordered. "

"Miss, this is no place for anyone of your kind, please accept this, courtesy of me."

When the lady finished saying that, I glanced furtively at Momon / Ainz.

"And you, young man, this is no place to bring your date girlfriend. you should know. "

"GI girlfriend? You who believe that we are a couple ? »

Shalltear automatically listening to what the lady thinks about them blushed and began to continually repeat "bride" "Ainz-sama's bride".

"Are not they a couple? ... Sir, was you trying to get this girl drunk?"

Once again the lady looked furtively again at Ainz / Momon, she had created a misunderstanding but there was no need to correct it, while Ainz / Momon thought this, several people broke the door of the establishment and shouted.

"Who will be the sacrifice this time ?!"

No one said anything, everyone knew who these people were. They once saw the lady who had taken care of Momon / Ainz and Shalltear were grabbed and taken away when Momon / Ainz stood in front of them and said the words worthy of some kind of hero who had read in a comic long ago .

"I will not let you take it. I do not know what they're doing here but they seem to create problems. "

«Hah? Take off before you get hurt, pretty boy. "

Upon hearing this Momon / Ainz used the level 9 magic [Grasp Heart] with this the bandit fell lifeless, after this Momon used the magic level 7 [Eternal Agony] Momon used all his mana in these two attacks to save the joung woman, Momon explained his magic while holding the woman as if carrying a princess.

"The magic that lace over you is called [eternal agony] for a reason, whenever any of you approaches the mark an unbearable pain and will have to move quickly if you do not want to die, the mark is this woman here, well That they will never approach it again or they will die. I..."

As Ainz / Momon said these last words he reached into his pocket, opened his dimensional inventory, and pulled out a small green plaque. he put it on the neck, everyone could not believe it, even the lady who was closer to him.

"I, Momon of [Darkness] adamantite Range Adventurer, will protect this place, so be on your way and warn all the trash as you that im protecting this place."

The bandits ran off, at this Momon still held the lady in his arms like a princess. But the air changed, no one imagined that the person who entered a bar any, was an adventurer of the highest rank.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not want to let you go while there was danger."

Momon lowered the woman carefully, the woman was blushing, felt as if her heart was warm. He could only say a few words.

"Oh, thank you very much, forgive me for everything I said to you before, I did not know you were an adventure"

Momon stopped her before the woman leaned over.

"Ah, please do not give importance to something like that. More than that, are you okay?

"Yes."

Remembering what the woman had just lived, she calmed down a little.

"Who were they? It seems that everyone present seemed to know. "

"Yes, they are from the Dragon Kingdom, I do not know if this is informed but until recently this country was at peace, but the Dragon Kingdom let escape the best men who came to try to destroy us, the walls still protect us but the main door It will not be for long.

Listening to this all present presented a face of hatred, it was evident that they felt nothing but contempt for the Dragon Kingdom.

"I see..."

"That's Momon-sama, the people who came are knights who deserted, they were sent by the Dragon Kingdom as an apology but once they came deserted and began to take women."

Once again the atmosphere changed to one of hate.

"I see, I'll get rid of that garbage later then."

"Ah, Momon-sama! Thank you very much."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH"

Once the woman expressed her gratitude, everyone inside the bar also exclaimed their gratitude. They all thought that a hero like him could do it, no one thought he would fail.

"Momon-sama, I know you're a great adventurer, but will you be okay? These gentlemen may be deserters of their country, but they are still experienced knights, and although one is no problem to you, but their numbers are high. "

"Oh, do not worry, if there are too many, I still have that little girl there."

Everyone turned to see Shalltear who was looking at Ainz's drink. She was thinking that if she drank from the same glass it would be an indirect kiss or not. She was in a big dilemma according to her and did not pay attention to the environment.

"That girl?"

"That's right, she's pretty clever and can make a good plan on time."

Momon answered before the doubtful voice of the woman.

"Ah, to all this, I have not yet introduced myself, my name is Bliss, much to my delight."

"The same I say, I did not present myself properly to you, I did to those bastards. My name is Momon. »

They both bowed.

"It's time for me to go, please take the count. Oh and please no one says I was here, I'm going to get rid of all the bad guys, so no problem, but I hope you keep the secret that I can use magic, it's my trump card and my life could depend on it. »

Momon pulled out a bag and gave the woman 10 gold coins and withdrew with Shalltear / Amaranth. Of course everyone inside the bar would not say anything about Momon or the girl they saw, they owed it to the hero who would surely save them.

«Amaranth! Let's move on."

Shalltear / Amaranth reacted to his master's voice, got up and they both left. By the way, the bill for everything was only 5 copper coins. (Basically Ainz bought the whole place hahaha)

Momon and Shalltear / Amaranth were walking back to the castle when Shalltear sensed something was wrong. Momon kept his plate.

Momon, is there a problem?

"That dross ..."

"Something happened?"

«Something similar happens with my mother, so I can not stand that kind of people ...»

«THE MOTHER OF AN SUPREME BEING?»

While Shalltear exclaimed in surprise to learn that even the supreme beings had mother Ainz stopped at any moment.

[Message]: "You, you're Momonga right? Of the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild ... "

[Message]: "Who are you?"

Momon / Ainz stopped short and Shalltear did too but she did not know why Momon / Ainz had stopped so suddenly.

[Message]: "It looks like we both have questions, I'm the one calling first, so I'll answer your question first, I'm a player just like you, you're very bad at not reminding me Momonga-san."

[Message]: "J ... Ju ... Junkzi-san? !?"


	8. Sorry for the delay of chapter 5

**Hello again!**

 **To begin I want to apologize for the translations, as I said before my native language is not English I just write and translate and I wanted to apologize the next chapter takes time to leave. The reason? It's going to be a fairly lengthy chapter. I add this so you do not despair! And to clarify that I am going to put in part, all my harvest, basically it will be a crossover type? But of many series. Something like winks at these. Some more obvious than others, in the end I will tell you which series came each idea in case you are interested.**

 **Now for Chapter 5:**

 **-Ainz contacts another Yggrassil player as well as an old friend.**

 **-Does the Holy Kingdom hate the Dragon Kingdom too much and could it lead to war?**

 **-For the first time, Black Scripture and Momon meet.**

 **-Is there a secret between Aldora Raptis-Caristeas and Draudillon Oriculus?**

 **-The theocracy contacts Momon to bribe him and reveal himself with Ainz**

 **-Shalltear and Momon in the same bed?**

 **-Are there secrets among the knights of the Holy Kingdom?**

 **And much more.**

 **Expect Chapter 5 with great eagerness!**


	9. Before Chapter 5 Pls Read!

Hello again !, I did some reference things to give you a better idea of what I have in my head, do not judge too much hahaha:

Appearance of Shalltear, the mask was crazy haha:

/1e00ce66c7cd9892c3d48cd13815e090

Appearance of Junkzi...

/04215d3b307c7903e800d0d6f4d9f479

Appearance of Momon / Ainz Human form:

/d53b09d1f61820ee3ff5dc87efe1b54c

Please give me more time, when I finish the story I will put more links to see the characters, but this time better designed and drawn as they have to be :'v 


	10. Chapter 5

As always, before starting I want to remind you that my native language is not English, so I want to apologize for grammatical errors. I'm working on improving every day to offer them less and less visual cancer.

Chapter 5:

[Message]: "J ... Ju ... Junkzi-san? !?"

[Message]: "Ah been a long time, Momonga-san."

Ainz did not believe enough, the person who had spoken to him was an old friend, a player like him.

[Message]: "Junkzi-san, where are you?"

Despite being shocked, his feelings quickly suppressed and he wanted to ensure that he was truly his old friend.

[Message]: "Ah, I'm in a house in the Holy Kingdom"

[Message]: "Do you bother if I visit you?"

[Message]: "No, please do it, we have things to talk about. I now send you my location by magic."

Although it was in its human form and it had spent all the mana in the attack in the Bar, still received the magic like message was the other party that activated it. Ainz felt as if a map of the city was forming in his head and quickly came to a house in which the person who might be an enemy or a powerful ally was protected.

"Shalltear."

"Yes? Momon."

"For now I am Ainz, I will give you an order before entering this house, if I am attacked, you are authorized to use all your power.

Shalltear realized that his mission was temporarily suspended and answered in his normal tone.

"As you order Ainz-sama."

Shalltear bowed, taking care that no person around, and Ainz proceeded to knock on the door of the house. A few seconds passed and a man who only greeted himself as a healthy greeting and greeted the two people.

«Yahoo, Momonga-san, ah and you must be Shalltear right? You look different ... Peroroncino-san design you with fewer breasts ... at the end change your mind? »

Who came out of the room was a man with long hair and blue as the sky, had a mole near the eye and held a rose in the mouth. He wore a robe, if anyone saw him, easily thinking of him as a great nobleman.

 **Note: Please imagine a Piscean Albafica (Saint Seiya lost canvas), with the tunic that Abel used in the Saint Seiya tenkai-hen overture film. I will try to make a small drawing for reference. LOL.**

"Oh ... Ah, a little while ago Junkzi-san."

"Ainz-sama, know this man?"

Ainz nodded.

"Ah, but please come in."

Both entered the house, it was simple, even below the level of garbage compared to Nazarick, but this was generally an average Japanese house, so Ainz felt an infinite calm in mind and heart. But even knowing that But even knowing that Junkzi not behaved as an enemy had to becautious, knew Shalltear and by what I knew could have been the one who used the World Item in Shalltear.

«Junkzi-san How did you find me?»

Ainz was curious to know how to contact him.

"Ah, that is easy, so I know, in this world there is no one worth mentioning. I heard that Theocracy Slane had a powerful being hidden, his last weapon, but when I went, I felt no one powerful. There was a different presence, more powerful than the others, quite in fact, however, could easily defeat her, however, you ... »

Junkzi paused to create atmosphere.

"You, Ainz, you have a different Aura, it's not something you can hide by simply changing your appearance with magic ... It's more like you're a god. That presence had only detected it in me, but now with feeling yours I firmly believe that players like us have something that distinguishes us from the people of this world, in addition to strength. "

Ainz even after this explanation did not feel completely comfortable, after all, if Seraphim was the most powerful guild of Yggdrassil in Japan, [Soul-Core] was the most powerful guild in America. His guild was made up of only 12 people. But they still possessed the largest amount of world-class items in all of Yggdrassil, counting 13 of which 5 were in the 20s. This was because despite being quite a few, all of they had a lot of money in real life. Basically they were known as "the cashers."

 **Note: Cashers = Players who spend real money on a game.**

They managed to complete a castle and made it theirs. At first it was small but bought many expansions and became an almost impenetrable fort. It was inspired by Greek mythology and was divided into three main sections.

The Marine Temple, which was based on Poseidon the god of the sea.

He had 7 orbs and 7 guardians each with different abilities.

-Dictis: The first guardian summoned an angel and a high-level demon to fight.

 **Note: Inspired by Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning**

-Beato: Used a chain that enveloped the opponent and weakened every second that was supported by the chain, not only that, once they got rid of the chain, Beato pulled a second that increased its attack almost 50%.

 **Note: The first chain gave some Debuffs and the second was used as Shun of Andromeda (Saint Seiya)**

 **Note: Inspired by Chain Destruction**

-Minias: Near him was always a sarcophagus where he put one of his enemies and gave them an instant death, and not only that, also when the sarcophagus opened an allied demon appears.

 **Note: Inspired by Magical Dimension**

-Nireo: He had an axe that every time he struck a blow he lowered all the stats of the enemy.

 **Note: Another debuff. Inspired by Shattered Axe**

-Azes: He controlled the magic of gravity and electricity. He was adept at slowing down his opponents

 **Note: Inspired by Beta The Magnet Warrior**

-Mestor: It was the one that had the lowest HP because it died with only two hits, but he was the most dangerous, the first hit knocks the attacker half of his HP, the second caused an area of effect that towards him Same as the first hit, everyone inside the area lower their HP by half, including the first striker.

 **Note: Inspired by Marshmallon**

-Crisor: He had bracelets with which he could multiply, he was like a Doppelgänger but improved.

 **Note: Inspired by Multiply**

Each of these guardians had a gem in their possession, the enemies needed to have them in order to open a portal and go to the next area, also known as Hell.

Hell was divided into several sections and sub-sections:

-Fat of the Tartar, this was the prison of [Soul-Core] Here they took the prisoners and tortured them, was surrounded by the Flegetonte River.

"Elisyan Island, this was where the writings of the great mythical heroes or basically the library.

"The Elysian Fields, here they kept 1/10 part of their treasure. That could only be taken by a password.

"Deadly territory, this was the last part of hell, this was the portal to the next and last zone.

Hell had no guardians as such, it was only protected by the 5 great rivers.

"Acheron, the river of grief, was a swamp that slowed anyone who tried to cross it.

-Cocito, the river of the lament, this river gave a frost damage, there were several frozen bodies, depending on their sins. Cocito was divided into 4 sub-sections.

Caina: There were bodies buried up to the neck.

Antenora: Bodies buried in ice up to the waist and without clothes, so that they suffered eternal cold.

Tolomea: Only covered the back of the body with ice.

Judeca: Here the whole body was covered with ice.

Everyone seemed to always fear for this place, as the bodies drawn on them looked real and said that Soul-Core members were too sadistic.

-Flegetonte, the river of fire, was basically a river of lava in the shape of a circumference that protected the Tartar grave.

"Lete, the river of Oblivion, as you entered the river a labyrinth formed, as you passed it, you crossed the river.

"Estigia, the river of hatred, here in this area, the party was forbidden, so once you entered the party it was separated and they had to cross on their own.

Once crossing all the rivers you arrived at the Mortal Territory, where you could continue to the last zone, but also the most dangerous.

Mount Olympus. This zone was the least complicated of all, since it only had 12 temples, each representing a zodiac sign, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. Each temple was guarded by an "Olympic God"

-Deméter of Aries: That he could summon an insane amount of Demons, from low to high level.

 **Note: Inspired by Dark Magician of Chaos**

-Hefest of Taurus: That he possessed a great sword and a shield forged by the same one. It was a divine class item.

 **Note: Inspired by King's Knight**

-Ares of Gemini: He summoned a dragon of the strongest race, and rode him as if he were his knight.

N **ote: Inspired by Gaia the Dragon Champion**

Athena of Cancer: That she could steal the lives of her opponents and she would choose whether to return her strength or life. He had a supreme technique that spent all his mana but was invincible for 20 seconds.

 **Note: Inspired by The Winged Dragon of Ra**

-Hermes of Leo: Could be divided into three different beings and fight independently, when the three beings in the form of a dragon, Lion and a Tiger were about to be defeated the three beasts were united in a single being with all their HP . And when the beast was about to be defeated, he divided again.

 **Note: Inspired by Valkyrion The Magna Warrior**

-Artemis of Virgo: Had a stone sword and a stone shield, if you hit the shield gave a debuff of poison, if the sword hit you gave a debuff of bleeding.

 **Note: Inspired by Alpha The Magnet Warrior**

-Apolo of Libra: He had a big sword and a great shield of some type of metal, every time you hit the shield his HP recovered to 1/3 of the damage caused and if the sword hit you he was 2/3 Was absorbed by the shield, in a few words if you did not attack Apollo did not have any kind of damage.

 **Note: Inspired by Queen's Knight**

\- Dionysus of Scorpio: It was a beast with dragon-like wings in armor, every time he was destroyed, it activated its ability and destroyed a piece of its armor instead. In a few words he could cheat death 6 times: Legs, Waist, Torso, Arms, Shoulders and Head.

 **Note: Inspired by Archifiend of Gilfer**

\- Poseidon of Sagittarius: Sagittarius was a blue demon who possess great strength, if he killed two opponents with his left and right hand, his power increased by 20%

 **Note: Inspired by Obelisk The Tormentor**

-Hera of Capricorn: She had the ability for every 20 seconds, she can instantaneously kill the enemy, was chosen at random, could sacrifice an ally to reduce waiting time, also if defeated became an armor that reduced the characteristics of the User who was stuck in a 50%. The effect lasted until the user died, the strongest enemy was chosen in the room.

 **Note: Inspired by Ectoplasm**

-Zeus of Aquarius: It was a gigantic red dragon with two jaws, its special ability was that for each ally that was near its attack increased in 10%.

 **Note: Inspired by Slifer The Sky Dragon**

-Aphrodite of Pisces: It had an orb that with halving the cost of mana in battle, could use the orb three / 3 times to invoke a demon of high rank without spending mana.

 **Note: Inspired by Dark Magic Curtain.**

 **Note 2 IMPORTANT: Please google the notes, and imagine the monster / god / guardian as the letter, and the scenarios as the twelve / 12 temples of Saint Seiya.**

Ainz knew all this because Junkzi had long ago helped the guild with a powerful Raid, gave them information on how to defeat him, if Ainz Ooal Gown only let members who were not "neet" and who were of Heteromorphic race, the guild of Soul-Core only let in "Cashers" and that they were of the vampire race. They are specialized in selling information to heteromorphic guilds, apparently human and with a payment item called [Soul Taker], they could pass as a different race, in which case they posed as human / warriors. They took information from human and semi-human guilds and sold it. If you wanted information, they were the nominees. Although they were few, they were the best.

"But Momonga-san, how did you come into this world?"

"Wait for the forced closure in the Hall of the Throne, after the hour, do not disconnect me and I appear in this world."

"I see ... I did something similar, it was the last day, so we killed a raid, when the members of my guild finished, they gave me all their full divine equipment and they disconnected, I stayed too close to forced and after that I felt As if I fainted, when I woke up I was in a forest near here ... However, it seems that you were lucky Momonga, you came here with all your NPCs. "

"What do you mean?"

Ainz was a little surprised to hear this statement from his friend Junkzi.

"I came here alone, without my friends or NPC, not even the base of the guild, all the money and items of the NPC and my friends went directly to my inventory."

«Hoh?»

Ainz felt very lucky to have been in the throne room, initially wanted to party outside. But he made the decision not to do it and now he was giving thanks to his past self. It was still two to two hours before the meeting in the castle began. But he had made a promise to the bar woman, and he had to get rid of the bad guys.

"Junkzi-san would you like to come with me to Nazarick?"

"Hah?"

«You will be treated as a special guest.»

"Ah, I'm sorry, did I forget that you still had to go with the Queen and you promised that lady of that bar to end the bandits ... Sorry for entertaining you, Momonga."

"Haha that just happened and I do not think it's public information me meeting with the queen."

"I am an information dealer, remember?"

Junkzi smiled.

"But you still do not answer my question. Would you come to Nazarick with me? "

"All right, guildmaster, I'll help you then, I'll wait until your little mission with the queen finishes, while I take care of the bad guys. [Soul Taker].

Junkzi played Ainz still transformed and acquired his human form and a little of his presence.

"It is really a good plan, Ainz, to abduct some beast men and use magic to make them look like thousands, will generate a hatred in the population of the Holy Kingdom to the Dragon Kingdom and if it continues like this, there will soon be a war that the Merciful Hero Momon will be able to solve, with that both kingdoms will be in debt and can even offer vassalage to Ainz Ooal Gown ... not only that, to use Demiurge like Jaldabaoth in the kingdom gives an opportunity to use it again here ... although i don't know what are your plans count on me.

"Haha you're really awesome Junkzi-san, so you know it was Demiurge."

"I"m was a good friend of Ulbert-san, so I knew a little of his configuration and his clothes, here was a little talk about it, while describing his clothes and as it was in general, I thought of Demiurge, however you You just confirmed it.

Junkzi let out a small laugh.

"It's true, ah, now that I remember, Junkzi-san, please call me Ainz while we're in public."

«Ok, guildmaster Ainz.»

(Although I'm not part of the guild yet ... I'll use it to have some fun with him.)

Thus, Ainz went to the castle to see the queen with Shalltear while Junkzi with the human form of Ainz, went to destroy the bandits.

"Ainz-sama, was that okay? I do not mean to question it, but would you invite that human garbage to Nazarick? "

"Shalltear, number one, he's not human, he's a vampire like you, even though he's at a totally different level from us."

"What does it mean?"

"I never saw Junkzi fight, but they say he is one of the few people who could fight several level 100 players by himself without problems."

«Level 100 players?»

"Yes, players, like those who attacked Nazarick some time ago. People at our level. »

"Be on the same level as the supreme beings.?!"

Shalltear remembered that a while ago, she died in the invasion of Nazarick.

"Not only that, we were lucky that his base was not transported with him, so we can use it better."

As Ainz said this they went to an alley and put on their black armor, after which they returned to the main street in the direction of the castle.

"I see ... even he will be another pawn for you."

"Basically Shalltear."

As they talked, they arrived at the castle, and entered the main hall where Evileye, Climb, Brain Unglaus and the black scripture were assembled. It was still about an hour before they met the queen, but they were all gathered together to get to know each other better, at the queen's request.

[Great Message]: "Momonga-san, I forgot to tell you something, whatever you do, do not trust the queen."

Ainz received a message from Junkzi that immediately after saying something about not trusting the queen the connection was cut. Ainz / Momon remembered his earlier conversation with Junkzi and wondered if what he said was really Demiurge's intentions for the Holy Kingdom, to let them fight and then intervene to save them. As Ainz thought about this, a knight made his way to the middle of the room and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen at the request of the queen, please make your presentations."

The first to appear were the people sent by the Kingdom Re-Estize

«I am Climb, a servant of the princess, sent by the Kingdom Re-Estize at the request of Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself»

«I am Brain Unglaus, sent by the Re-Estize Kingdom for the protection of the Holy Kingdom, also sent by Princess Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself»

"My name is Evileye, sent by Princess Renner."

"Blue Rose?"

One of the members of the black scripture spoke.

"Oh, please, I am a member of Blue Rose, but now I do not come as part of the team, that's why I do not even bring my plate on, I came alone because I want to help the Holy Kingdom."

 **Note: Everyone knows these three characters so that's why I do not plan to describe them.**

The next ones to appear were the representatives of the theocracy Slane, the Black Scripture.

"I am the seat number twelve / 12 of the Black Scripture. Name: Tenjho Tenge. »

Two voices sounded at the same time, they were two almost identical men, they had a gray armor and their clothes could be seen, it was a one piece and it was completely red, it had bandages in a part of its arms, it brought a strange mask, One had a green haircut, while the other had no hair.

"I am the 11th / 11th seat of the Black Scripture. I am the Thousand Leagues Astrologer. "

The voice of a girl was heard in the place, she wore a hat that was much larger than her head, almost the size of her body if it spread completely upwards, she wore a pink dress with red hues that covered little, her hair was Blue in the form of braids, came up to her ankles, had long socks of different color, a blue era and the other was white with small golden edges, there was something like a sphere near her, however what else He emphasized is that he wore a scarf that held her and the second that attracted attention were his broad breasts.

 **Note: If you have not noticed, she is my favorite haha.**

"Seat number ten / 10 of the Black Scripture. Strongest Human. "

It was the one that looked older than all, it was full of scars. A pale skin almost getting sick, his hair was completely white by the years, he wore an armor with a red coat that looked worn, and the most impressive was an ax that was the size of its wearer.

"Seventh Seat of the Black Scripture."

Another woman's voice sounded in the room, but her voice was monotonous. He has short hair, light brown and orange eyes. She wears a schoolgirl's uniform, and wears purple glasses. She also has a black accessory in her hair and also has a light purple purse.

"Sixth seat of the Black Scripture, no name is needed."

The next to speak was a man, with short blond hair sliding backward with narrow gray eyes. Equipped with a decorative armor set and a very large lance around the length of his body. He also wears a choker and earring on his left ear.

"I am Number Five / 5 of the Black Scripture, One Man Army, although people often call me Kuaiesse."

I speak a man who at first sight looked friendly, had blond hair and pink eyes, Ainz thought he looked like Clementine. He was equipped with a unique outfit like the other members of the Black Scriptures, with a cape and rings on the fingers that store their domesticated beasts.

«Seat number four / 4. Divine Chant.»

The next one to speak was again a woman, blonde, her eyes could not be seen since she had them closed. With a set of clothes that almost looked like a robe, green and pink.

"Seat number three / 3 of the Black Scripture."

The voice of an old man was heard, unlike the tenth seat, this voice seemed more like a lifeless man, almost dead, wearing a purple robe, holding a cane and seemed to have a strange tattoo in his hand.

"Seat number two / 2 of the Black Scripture. Time Turbulence, remember it well.

The person who spoke rather arrogantly had brown hair, with green eyes. He had the unique equipment typical of the Black Scripture, handling what appears to be a spur with a spiral pattern, a cloak with an alarm clock pattern, and a Miniature cup hat.

"I am the captain of the Black Scripture, also known as the number one / 1 seat."

There was a voice in the room, a voice worthy of a captain. With androgynous features of a young man with long black hair and sharp red eyes. He wears ornate armor and wears a humble-looking spear.

It was finally Momon's turn, when she was about to introduce herself, it was the center of attention, this does not mean that the other presentations did not pay attention to them, rather, Ainz felt that everyone was watching and felt somehow unprotected .

 **Note: Two members are missing because they died at the Battle of Shalltear, I did not skip them or anything like that.**

"I am Momon, adventurer, sent by the Sorcerer's Kingdom, and she is-"

When Momon finished appearing, someone came out behind him, it seemed as if Momon was hiding it, waiting for this moment, it was the figure of a girl, but when it all came out in the Black Scripture they reacted, this impressed Momon a little Although Brain had also been bothered, according to reports, and he knew the name of Shalltear, he could have been involved or at least know something about Shalltear's mind control. But why did the Black Scripture have that reaction?

"My name is Amaranth. Servant of Ainz Ooal Gown, sent by the Sorcerer's Kingdom, a pleasure. »

Shalltear / Amaranth greeted as if inviting her to a ball. Climb blushed, despite loving the princess deeply, could not help feeling something for Shalltear / Amaranth. Evileye was especially careful with Shalltear / Amaranth, he could not stop watching, Brain Unglaus still seemed a little worried and the Black Scripture had calmed down but still, it looked as if they were watching Shalltear.

"Then to all those present. Once the presentations are finished, they are ready to see the queen. "

A gentleman spoke and led them to the throne room in the Holy Kingdom. There were doors wide enough for twenty or twenty people to pass horizontally easily. They advanced and arrived with the queen, with this, the knight joined a row near the queen. Flux spoke for the queen.

"First of all, my name is Flux, a counselor to the queen, now please, I beg you to pay attention to the words of the queen."

Flux took a step back and the queen began to speak. She looked like a little girl, with purple hair and eyes, had a black dress with white edges.

"Thank you for coming in a moment of need, brave warriors, as you know the Holy Kingdom is in grave danger because of the beast men, who originally attacked the Dragon Kingdom, they will not be able to pass our walls, however, the main gate Not so tough, the beast men realized this and 5 days ago we got a report that they are approaching the front door, they should be here within three / 3 days. Their mission is to avoid at all costs. Any questions?"

No one spoke as the queen continued.

"Well, then, they will have all the resources they need. According to the pay, our country is willing to give anything while they save to this country, also to the people who do more work, they will be granted a title so that they belong to the nobility in this country."

Everyone was surprised by what the queen said. It was a rather luxurious offer, but Momon was surprised by something else and decided to speak.

"It's basically like a game of" who accumulates more points wins, right? "

"Basically, uh ... Momon-sama, right?"

"So is."

"Then, I repeat, any other questions?"

Like the last time, no one answered.

"Then they have two to two days to prepare. Go, brave warriors. "

They all left the room and went to get ready. The queen told the knights and councilors to leave. They obeyed, and once the queen made sure no one was listening to her use magic.

[Message]: "Drau-chan, are you in there?"

[Message]: "I'm here Aldi-chan," What do you need? "

[Message]: "I wanted to let you know that the meeting is over."

[Message]: "I see," who attended? "

[Message]: "Kingdom Re-Estize a boy named Climb and Brain Unglaus, Slane theocracy, black scripture except for two members, and the Sorcerer Kingdom, a man named Momon and a woman named Amaranth."

[Message]: "HAHAHAHAHAHA I see, you have to make them stay, but the only important ones are, Brain Unglaus, Black Scripture and Momon, especially the last two, I heard a lot of interesting things, by the way ... no one yet Suspect anything? "

[Message]: "No, it seems not, although it seems strange to me that just when we were planning the invasion, the beast men suddenly appeared, even to me I was surprised Drau-chan."

[Message]: "Yes, although I do not know yet whye beastmen is there Aldi-chan, we did not see any beastmen coming out, or anything that connected the Holy Kingdom with my Dragon Kingdom, this is strange, I feel like I'm dancing in the palm of someone."

[Message]: "No matter Drau-cahn, just hope this is enough to wake that old man up."

[Message]: "Lord Dragon huh? I'm looking forward to it - I'm sorry Aldi-chan I have to go, make sure the Brain Unglaus, the Black Scripture and Momon stay in the Holy Kingdom!"

The connection was terminated before Aldora could say something to say goodbye or nod at Draudillion's request.

As he left the Throne Hall, the Black Scripture approached Momon, taking special care of the vamp.

Wait a minute, Momon.

Who spoke to him was the first seat.

"Do you need something Captain of the Black Scripture?"

"It's a private matter ..."

The captain saw Shalltear / Amaranth, so Momon nodded and moved away a little. Momon had no idea why they had approached him, so he speak normally and innocently. Evileye realized this and resisted the urge to jump over Momon.

"Yes, this is a delicate matter, but basically, betray Ainz Ooal Gown and come with us."

(Ah, I see what this is all about, then ...)

Ainz crossed his arms, when his hands were covered by his arms, he thrust his hand into his inventory and took out an item capable of stopping time for 2 minutes. He wrote a letter and stopped the effect of the item.

Everyone was waiting for Momon's response, his eyes were fixed on him.

"Captain-master, as you said, this is a delicate matter, but I have to refuse, the people at E-Rantel are more important to me now."

Everyone in the theocracy saw Momon with eyes of hate, disgust, and similar emotions, after all, he preferred to attend a Undead and help a few humans instead of all of humanity.

"I see ... Excuse me, it was a meaningless request."

The captain clearly had his eyes full of hate but his position made him apologize to Momon.

"Oh, do not worry, then I'll retire."

Momon shook hands with the captain and left with Amaranth. Climb and Brain were gone, after all, they had to make their preparations. Evileye waited for Momon and left with them.

"What rubbish, it was a waste of time, do not you think so, captain?"

Who spoke was the second seat, Time Turbulence, but he represented how they all felt.

"No, that is not like that."

"What do you mean, captain?"

This time who interrupted and spoke was the third seat.

"Look, when we shake hands, he leave a note."

All disbelievers, saw the note that Momon left and also impressed as they did not realize that he had given the note to his captain.

"Captain-dono, let's talk about this later, did you know that the night is quiet and the sounds travel easily to unwanted places?"

The letter were horrible, and poorly worded, but the members of the black scrpture attributed it to Momon writing it too quickly to worry about trifles.

"They see him? It seems that this man still does not abandon humanity. "

With that said, the theocracy went to their respective rooms to prepare themselves. The night came, Momon and Amaranth went to their room, Evileye was reminding Momon that he had promised to sleep with her, but Momon refused, defeated Evileye went to his room.

«Shalltear ... What does this mean?»

"Ah, it seems they only left an Ainz-sama bed. We can not wake up anyone now that it's night to bring us another ... We have no choice, do you, Ainz-sama? '

Shalltear saw Ainz with eyes full of lust and a deep desire to be with Ainz.

"S.. , do you really want this?"

"Yes!"

Shalltear automatically answered Ainz's question.

«I see ... Then ..»

Shalltear almost felt himself faint, thinking that his beloved Ainz would finally make babies with him.

"Shalltear, I remember you saying that your ultimate punishment was actually a reward, right?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama, to feel it directly was something I never imagined, so I thought it would be fine if I could make babies with me."

"I see ... Then this will be your punishment, Shalltear, I might as well sleep with you now, no, I would like to, but I will refrain from punishing you, you are forbidden to approach me sexually for a whole month."

Shintear's face was very surprised, did not know what to think or what to feel, Ainz had just declared that he wanted to make babies with her, but also that he could not approach Ainz in a sexual tone for a whole month.

"This was a perfect opportunity for you, was not it? Well, this opportunity you just lost, for the next time you'll have to go through Albedo. "

Ainz left the room leaving the shattered Shalltear alone.

Change of place: Evileye's room (No! It's not a deja vu! Haha)

(Momon-sama is in danger, I do not know what plans that vampire has for Momon-sama, but I'm sure it's not good ...)

"Hey? What is that? Someone singing ... could it be? »

Evileye immediately left her room thinking that the person who sang was her beloved Momon, and was not mistaken.

Momon-sama, pretty night, right?

"Ah, Evileye, we meet again in this situation ..."

"That's Momon-sama, will you let me hear a new song tonight?"

"Of course"

(It seems that this is becoming a habit ...)

Momon cleared his throat and began to sing.

 **Note: This part can be skipped.**

Pasolini is me  
'Accattone' you'll be  
I entered nothing and nothing entered me  
'Til you came with the key  
And you did your best but

As I live and breathe  
You have killed me  
You have killed me  
Yes I walk around somehow  
But you have killed me  
You have killed me

Piazza Cavour, what's my life for?

Visconti is me  
Magnani you'll never be  
I entered nothing and nothing entered me  
'Til you came with the key  
And you did your best but

As I live and breathe  
You have killed me  
You have killed me  
Yes, I walk around somehow  
But you have killed me  
You have killed me

Who am I that I come to be here...?

As I live and breathe  
You have killed me  
You have killed me  
Yes I walk around somehow  
But you have killed me  
You have killed me

And there is no point saying this again  
There is no point saying this again  
But I forgive you, I forgive you  
Always I do forgive you

 **Note: Morrissey You have killed me ...**

«You continue to sing horrible Momon-sama ..»

Evileye smiled a little at the horrible voice of her beloved Momon.

"People do not get better after one night, do not you expect much of me from Evileye?"

"It seems that even the great Momon-sama can not sing ... I still like your voice, can I hear another one?"

"You flatter me too much ..."

«Do you ever take off your Momon-sama armor?»

"Ah, forgiveness is the custom."

Momon took off his armor and quickly used the [Demon Barbatus Appearance] magic to change his class to Human.

 **Note: Barbatos: the demon of seduction. That's why I chose Raven from Pandora Hearts: v write this again in case they have forgotten them.**

"In truth, Momon-sama is very handsome."

Evileye had hoped that now that she saw the face of her beloved Momon could act. If she was embarrassed a little ... This thought made the bottom of Evileye begin to warm. And what seemed impossible, happened ... The great hero Momon, blushed ...

«Hoh? You're red Momon-sama. »

"Ah ... No ... it's just that without my armor I somehow feel naked, could not you do the same and take off that mask?"

Momon had this reaction because when he changed his class to human, his blockade diminished, now he could feel a little more, although if it was a strong emotion he was suppressed, but now he was more like a cold but more common human.

«Oya ~ Momon-sama in other words wants to see me naked?»

"Do not judge me."

Evileye felt that if it was him, it would be fine, so he took off his mask and let him see her face, something that had not even done for his Blue Rose comrades.

"I see..."

"That's the way Momon-sama is."

"No ... you're a vampire I do not care much, is that ... how to say ... attractive?"

 **Note: Yes, Momon realized this, could it be that vampires have a special aura? :o**

Evileye blushed at the words of her beloved Momon and spoke quickly to try to cool things down.

"Ah, Momon-sama, he said he was going to sing me another song, right?"

«Correct, then ...»

A few moments passed while momon thought, he knew what song he would sing for her, yet he felt it was easy to talk to Evileye.

"So..."

Momon cleared his throat and sang again.

 **Note: Another song, you can skip this part, but I recommend at least put it back if you do not know it, it's entertaining haha.**

I wanna sip champagne on a private plane  
I wanna scream my name on the top of the Eiffel Tower  
On the Eiffel Tower  
I wanna hit that blackjack twenty one  
I wanna take that money and run  
Right here right now  
Right here right now

But I won't take that train  
I won't catch that flight  
If you're not on that plane  
We ain't takin' off tonight

All! The money in the world baby  
Don't mean a goddamn thing  
'Cause you're all that I want  
Oh! And even if we're broke baby  
Don't mean a goddamn thing  
'Cause you're all that I want  
Right here, right now  
Right here, right now

I wanna steal the show in Tokyo  
I wanna karaoke, bump it a little bit louder  
A little bit louder  
I wanna sing along with Elton John  
In a white limousine rollin' right here  
Right now  
Right here right now

But I won't take that train  
I won't catch that flight  
If you're not on that plane  
We ain't takin' off tonight

All the money in the world baby  
Don't mean a goddamn thing  
'Cause you're all that I want  
Oh! And even if we're broke baby  
Don't mean a goddamn thing  
'Cause you're all that I want  
Right here, right now  
I need you  
Right here, right now  
Oh, I need you  
Right here, right now  
Yeah, I need you  
Right here, right now

Oh, I wanna  
Scream your name I wanna  
Make you smile  
Let's be runaways  
Leave it all behind  
Will you take that train?  
Will you catch that flight?  
If you're on that plane  
We'll be takin' off tonight

All! The money in the world baby,  
Don't mean a goddamn thing  
'Cause you're all that I want  
Oh! And even if we're broke baby,  
Don't mean a goddamn thing  
'Cause you're all that I want

Right here! Right now!  
I need you  
Right here! Right now!  
Oh, I need you  
Right here! Right now!  
Yeah, I need you  
Right here! Right now!

"Awesome ... Ah, Momon-sama, it's too late, I apologize but I'll have to go to my room, unless you want to come with me."

She had the last time in the day with Momon, thinking Momon would decline, as she had done several times, but what I hear next I leave her pale.

"Then I'll take that offer."

«E .. You sure Momon sama.?»

It was true that Ainz / Momon did not want to go back to his room, Shalltear was there and now he did not want to go because he would have to see her first in his human form, and could fall in love, he had also punished her, so going with Evileye was a good option .

Oh, it was just a joke? I apologize for taking the offer seriously ...

"No ... It was not a joke ... so ... shall we?"

They both went to Evileye's room, she put on the mask and helped Momon wear his armor.

 **Note: Remember that Ainz / Momon can only use two high-level spells while that magic is activated, so do not spend them stupidly.**

They both lay in the same bed and Evileye finally decided to speak, now that Momon knew about her true identity.

"Momon-sama, are you still awake?"

"What's going on?"

"What that vampire said, Amaranth ... is a lie ... We are not born as two entities."

"I know."

"He knows? So why did you lie to Brain Unglaus? "

"I'm being watched over by Ainz Ooal Gown, plus that vampire has enough strength to fight me, in fact, I think his strength is comparable to Jaldabaoth. Brain Unglaus is also strong, we can not lose it right now. "

"I see..."

Evileye stepped onto Momon and spoke.

 **Note: Please imagine the sexual position Cowboy :v**

Momon-sama, is it okay?

"Ahh ... what are you doing?"

Momon / Ainz at first did not understand what was happening, after all was a virgin, but once I meditate a little the situation, understood what Evileye wanted to do.

Momon a little flushed said:

"Oh, sorry, I have no experience"

"What? You and Nabe ... »

"Oh, no, we've never done that ..."

"Ah, pardon Momon-sama, I did not know that you ..."

As Evileye got down from Momon he held her arm, reached Evileye's ear and whispered.

"No, it's fine, if it's with you ..."

Momon could not control his instincts now that he was human, and he had to seize the opportunity.

Momon took an item out of his inventory box or into Evileye's eye, inside Momon's cloak, pulled out a box and a music began to ring.

Hmm, yeah  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Tonight I want to give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I want to do  
And tonight I want to lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Tonight I want to see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me

Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me

 **Note: I Was Made For Lovin 'You - Kiss**

When Momon and Evileye were about to consummate the act of making babies, Evileye suddenly woke up, realized that she had a warm, damp feeling at her bottom, as she covered herself in her shame savannah, remembered what had happened Last night, Momon instead of going with Evileye, everyone took their own direction.

By the way, Shalltear and Ainz / Momon slept in the same bed, however thanks to the punishment of Ainz / Momon, Shalltear did not dare to touch Momon / Ainz.

As they were on their way to the tactical meeting room to discuss with everyone what method of warfare they were going to use, Ainz / Momon sent a message to Albedo.

[Message]: "Albedo, I have a special order for you."

[Message]: "YES !, what happens Ainz-sama?"

[Message]: "I met someone interesting, I need you to formulate a plan to defeat someone with a level similar to mine."

[Message]: "Someone with Ainz-sama level?"

[Message]: "That's right, we'll prove if the resurrection of players works in this world."

With this, Ainz / Momon and Shalltear / Amaranth entered the meeting room where the black writing, Brain Unglaus, Climb and Evileye were waiting for him.


	11. After chapter 5

**Now, I have no idea, kill Junkzi, make it revive, war against Nazarick ... are many options, but for the moment, for the next chapter:**  
 **-The war begins**

 **-Momon uses a valuable artifact to summon a monster that gives them victory**

 **-The black scripture asks Momon again to go with them**

 **-Junkzi (I still do not decide what to do with him)**

 **-Zesshi Zetsumei makes his first appearance!**

 **Please, have patience, with my grammar, besides I have to read several novels and fanfics to learn how to write a good fight, so, see you!**

 **Expect chapter 6 with eagerness**


	12. Update about Proofreader! Finally!

**Update 'cause I can :v**

 **I finally got a proofreader! For chapter 6, reading and grammar will be at least 90% correct.**

 **This week I have exams so chapter 6 will take a while to get out, please if you do not like something about the story, send me message about what they did not like and their ideas! I want to make my story a little for all readers!**


End file.
